The Bystander
by zed019
Summary: A Harry Potter x Tate no Yuusha fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** I decided to try my hand at Tate no Yuusha fanfic, I recommend **Ranma of the shield** by fanboy913, for those looking for a good read.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc. and his most famous tittle, **"The Master of Death".**

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war because a crazy old lady phrophesized that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat an evil wizard named Voldemort, who is widely known as 'You-know-Who' in the Wizarding world, and because the wizards fear his name. This led to the beginning of his arduous and hard life which he later learned was plotted by a powerful wizard known as Albus Dumbledore who was set in his way that all was all right for the greater good, 'his' version of the greater good, that the end justifies the means. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was Iucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted professor Quirrel who was possessed by lord Voldemort who was after the philosopher stone.

Year after year, Harry faced danger at his magical school, who was supposed to be the safest world in the world, until finally he defeated the dark wanker himself permanently. He was very lucky he survived at all. This leaved him to see how jaded his views were to the wizarding world.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Vodemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was after all Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

Feeling the corruption of the wizarding world, he withrawed all of his money and things from his vaults and paid the goblin who managed his property and assets a generous amount of gold for sealing the information about him leaving the magical world for good.

Harry chose spend the rest of his wazarding world free life in Japan. Why?, because when Harry was young, he saw Dudley play some interesting games when he was young. He later investigated Japan later on in his life and found out that Japan was the leading country in entertainment, so what better country to take a safe heaven too than the one which benefits Harry the most. After all, he did deserve to live the rest of his life in an enjoyable environment.

Harry arrived in Japan and bought a mansion in the city. He hired tutors to teach him their native language and customs. He didn't take long at all since he mastered his occulememcy and mastered all of his lessons. Harry pretty much settled right in his new abode.

Harry was shopping regularly and he accidentally found himself in Akihabara where he found his new love of the otaku culture.

Years flew by and Harry got accustomed to his new home and he has gotten alot of otaku knowledge and paraphernalia under his belt.

Harry also paid a close tabs to the wizarding world and it was still the same situation where power hungry idiots exploit each other.

There was a cosplay event in Akihabara Japan, the biggest sponsored event yet and Harry was excited, he never attended one before, he couldn't muster the courage, this year he decided to play a prank on this convention by using his battle gear/robes with some basilisk armor and boots withdragon hide gloves.

Over the years Harry has made a habit of bringing all of his belongings on his person via a shrinkable expensive custum magic trunk so he would be always ready. His trunk was full of potions, a library, a living compartment and everything you could have asked for for a well trained war veteran in the arts of magic and wand lore. He supposed was dressed up as a dungeon and dragons battle wizard. It was perfect and fool proof that it would pull a wool under the populace eyes. Harry chuckled as he went to the convention with a cab as he grew accustomed to the muggle lifestyle.

**Cosplay Convention.**

"And the winner for our most original and best costume is, Potter Harry for his dungeons and dragons battle wizard costume, come right up Mr. Harry and receive your trophy."

"Thank you, thank you, I would like to thank...poof." was all Harry said as he vanished under a magic circle.

The crowd went wild at the showmanship the supposed fake wizard supposedly played the great vanishing act but Harry never did came back to receive the rest of his rewards increasing the mystery of the whole debacle.

"Oooh..."

A voice full of admiration brought me back to my senses.

As I settled down, what filled my view was a bunch of men wearing robes, looking in my direction with dumbfounded expressions.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"What?"

Following the robed men's line of sight, I found four others who also seemed to have trouble grasping the situation.

I inclined my head as I thought: What on earth happened?

A while ago I was receiving my cosplay trophy... where was I now?

I restlessly checked my surroundings, and all that I found were brick walls in every direction.

_"This couldn't be hogwarts could it?."_ I thought as a shiver ran my spine

Below me, there was an altar and various geometric patterns that were painted with fluorescent paint.

They resembled what magic circles or alchemic formulas may look like in a fantasy setting. It was that sort of vibe which they gave off.

And on top of the altar stood the five of us.

_"A summoning circle?, this better be not one of Dumbledore's scheme or I'll go ballistic."_ Harry thought.

I observed my surroundings and found the other four people carrying some weapons, mainly the shield, spear, sword and the bow.

"Where is this place?"

The guy with the sword gave into his anxiety and asked one of the robed men.

"Ooh, Please brave heroes! Please somehow save this world!"

"WHAT!?"

All of us said unanimously.

"What did you mean by that?"

What was with this cliché line? I felt as though I may have read it in a web novel before.

"To put it simply, due to various circumstances, we were able to summon you brave Heroes through an ancient spell."

"Summoned."

Mhmm. That's the word. The chance of a shocking revelation for this situation was oddly high. But for now, we'll keep listening to their story to see what it has to offer.

"This world is currently facing a global state of crisis. Brave Ones, please lend us your might."

The robed man bowed deeply to us while saying so.

"Well... This is a bit sudden-"

"What a pain."

"Is that so?"

"Can I just go back to my old world? I already heard this kind of story before."

While I was engrossed with their story, the other three interrupted me midway.

Wait?

Did they just immediately give an answer to this desperate guy who's bowing so low as if giving the ground a mooch?

They jumped the gun after only hearing the intro of this story.

The other three were all glaring intensely at me now while I was pondering in silence.

... I gave them a half smile. The tension in the room was rising to a delicate level as time passed.

"Aren't you jerks actually happy?

Well isn't this a cherished, world-leaping dream come true here...

Your attitudes are pretty cliché, huh? But dudes, this is the part where you need to hear them out."

"Aren't you people guilty over summoning us without our consent?"

The guy with the sword, who looked like a high school student, pointed his sword at the robed men.

"For instance, we won't just fight for world peace and then return to our old world empty handed, right?"

The guy with the bow scowled at the robed men's direction.

"You guys don't seem to take much consideration into our own plans, do you? Depending on what you have to offer, we might end up becoming this world's enemy instead, got it?"

So that's what was up. They were demanding tribute after confirming their social standings.

These guys are quite macho, I felt like I've lost in a very meaningful department.

"Well first, I'd like you all to have an audience with the king. We can discuss your reward then."

The representative of the robed men opened the heavy looking door to guide us through.

"...Guess it can't be helped."

"Right."

"Duh, the guy we'll be meeting changes, but I bet the story's still the same."

The macho bunch arrived at their own conclusions before following. I hastily trailed behind them.

We left the dark room and passed through a corridor made out of stone.

Our breathes were taken away as we took a peek at the scene outside of the window.

Spanning off into the horizon, a town much like one from Medieval Europe could be seen.

All too mesmerized by the townscape laid before us, we walked down the corridor and reached the audience chamber in no time flat.

"Hou, are these fellows the Ancient Heroes?"

On the throne in the audience chamber sat a prideful grandpa who began evaluating us when we arrived.

For some reason, I didn't get a good impression of him...

I personally do not fancy the act of licking other person's boots especially with the whole Boy-Who-Lived spiel.

"I am the king of this country, Aultcray. The thirty-second ruler of Melromarc. Brave ones, please raise your heads."

I wasn't even looking down! Damn, I felt like punching this bastard, but I'll refrain from doing so for now.

He speaks as if he was superior, but I guess it couldn't be helped since he was a king and all.

"Now then, let me explain our situation. This country, and moreover, this whole world is facing its demise."

To summarize the king's story.

Currently, there is a prophesy predicting the world's end. This world will be assaulted by waves of calamity which will one day turn everything to ruin. To save the world, these waves must be repelled before they can be dispersed.

This era marks the prophesied year.

There exists a giant, ancient hourglass which continues to drip down ceaselessly. It has the ability to forecast when the waves will arrive and it began its warning a month ago. According to the legends, each wave will come in roughly one month intervals.

Initially, the residents of this country were not too concerned over the prophecy. However, as prophesized, when the hourglass had completed its first turn, a wave of disaster occurred.

A dimension crack appeared in this country, Melromarc, where hideous and brutal demons crept out in large quantities.

Other adventurers and knights barely managed to repel them. However, the next incoming wave would be even more powerful.

It seemed like the worst case scenario was about to occur.

At this rate, the disaster won't be repelled.

That was the basic outline of their situation.

By the way, it looked like our legendary armaments had the ability to translate languages for us.

"I understand your dilemma. But who gave you the right to summon us into doing manual labor for free?"

"That is one hell of a convenient story."

"... Even if that is the case, and this isn't me being selfish or anything, but if this world is going into ruin then let it be destroyed. This matter doesn't even concern us."

The person in front of me laughed loudly. Aren't you also secretly jumping for joy inside that heart of yours, dude?

Well, I guess I'll take advantage of this situation too.

"Certainly, we have no obligation to help you. In the end it'll just be fruitless labor for us. And once peace comes, you guys will just go 'sayonara' as if nothing happened. So to prevent such a sad outcome from occurring, I'd like to hear some form of insurance from you. Surely you have something to present us, right?"

"Fumu..."

The king sent his vassal a glance.

"Of course, we planned on rewarding the Brave Ones fully for their efforts."

The Heroes made a guts pose with a clenched fist.

Jackpot! First phase of negotiations complete.

"I could feel the four beside me cheering jackpot and cheers, I had no need for valuables, I'm filthy stinking rich, I want my stuff back... oh right, I have them with me, hehehe, in that case I will just explore this new world, wow that came straight from a novel." Harry thought.

"I had already made arrangements to aid your cause with money. And surely, since the Brave Heroes will be protecting our world, I have already prepared a fitting place for you Brave Ones to rest."

"Eh~ ... Those are all well and good promises then."

"Don't think that we can be tamed with only this much though. You'll have to continue giving your cooperation if you don't want us to turn rogue."

"... That's right."

"Righto~"

What was wrong with these guys? Always looking down on people.

The immediate threat right now was us becoming the kingdom's enemy.

Well, we need to stay on top of things or else all our efforts will be in vain, with nothing but empty pockets to show for it.

"My name is Amaki Ren. Age 16, a high schooler."

Hero of the Sword, Amaki Ren. First impressions: a bishounen high school student would best describe him.

He seemed to have taken great care of his facial features. Although he was a bit short, only about 165cm.

If this guy cross-dressed, no one would ever doubt that he was a girl. A perfect trap[10]. His short-cut hair was a light brown color.

Long, slated eyes and white skin, he somehow gave off a cool vibe.

He looked like a slender swordsman.

"Okay, next up will be yours truly. My name's Kitamura Motoyasu. 21 this year, a university student."

Hero of the Spear, Kitamura Motoyasu. First impressions: he looked like the carefree type yet gave off the vibe of a real man.

I've lost. His face was too refined even for a handsome guy. At least one or two girlfriends, that was his image as an experienced playboy.

He was sporting a ponytail: a hairstyle that didn't match a male, yet somehow it didn't look out of place for him.

He had a caring older brother kind of feel.

"It's my turn next. My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. 17 right now, another high school student."

Hero of the Bow, Kawasumi Itsuki. First impressions: a timid boy who enjoyed piano lessons.

He seemed to lead a fleeting life yet also possessed a reliable, tenacious strength. His aura was quite vague and mysterious.

A few curly hair strands made him look like he had a wavy perm hairstyle.

He gave off the feeling of a docile younger brother.

Everyone looked Japanese. It was quite surprising with the whole foreign setting.

Whoops, it was my turn already.

"I'm Potter Harry, Age 20, currently unemployed collage student and a proud otaku.

The people just just stared at me and I heard a snicker from my fellow summoned companions.

"That would explain the robes." Itsuki said gaining in understanding.

"And lastly, I'm Iwatani Naofumi. Age 20, university student."

The king casually looked past the shield hero

"Fumu. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki, Harry, huh?"

"My liege, you forgot about me." Said Naofomi

"Oh sorry, Naofumi-dono."

Seriously, this old man had some short-term memory issues. That was just... Somehow, the old man has a grudge against the shield hero.

"Now then, everyone please confirm your own status. As a matter of fact, I would like you all to visually check for yourselves."

"Eh?"

Just what is this 'Status'!?

"Etto, how do I go about seeing this?"

Itsuki timidly asked for the king's guidance.

Well duh, you don't just go around throwing the word 'Status' without a proper explanation!

"The hell, man. You guys didn't even notice that much after coming to this world?"

Ren was utterly shocked by his colleagues' ignorance.

How should I know! It was like, what exactly was there for me to notice, your face?

"Well whatever, do you see that icon in the corner of your vision?"

"Eh?"

When he said that, I noticed a weird, dim icon along the edge of my vision.

"Focus your mind on it and you'll see."

Pikon~ And as it light lit up silently, a browser with bigger icons similar to a PC's popped into my view.

**Harry Potter**

**Occupation: Otherworldly Innocent Bystander, Wizard**

**Equipment: Parallel World's Clothes**

**Skill: [xxxx]**

**Magic: [xxxxxxxx]**

There was a bunch of other data but let's omit that part.

So this was the 'Status'.

But what the hell was this! It was strangely like a game.

"Level 1 huh... this doesn't look very reassuring."

"Right, I don't even know if it's possible to fight like this."

"That's exactly what I meant."

"Tools like these don't exist in the Brave Ones' world? This Status magic can be used by everyone in this world, helping to improve ourselves."

"Is that so?"

Your real body's prowess was represented by numerical values and could be naturally raised through these numbers. This was quite surprising.

"So then, what should we do now? Our current values seem rather troubling."

"Fumu. From now on, you Brave Heroes will need to venture forth so that you may hone and strengthen both yourselves as well as your legendary armaments."

"Strengthen? Does that mean that our starting equipment isn't strong enough?"

"Yes, the legendary weapon of each summoned Hero has their own special method of enchantment. By doing so they can become very powerful."

"Legend this, legend that. It's fine not to change weapons as long as it can function properly as a weapon, no?"

Motoyasu whirled his spear around while commenting.

That was indeed correct. But mine was a shield. It wasn't even a weapon and was something that needed to be upgraded regularly.

"That doesn't matter right now, so we can leave it for later. More importantly, what we need is to improve our own abilities, right?"

This was a moefic situation where Heroes from parallel worlds were summoned.

Like a springtime of youth where one's reckless emotions swelled up from deep inside.

The number one dream filled with exciting adventures that will never cease.

Focusing on their weapons was usually the case for everyone that was involved in such a situation.

"So are we going to form a party with the four of us?"

"Brave Heroes, please hold for a moment."

"Huh?"

Even though we were advised to set out right away.

"Each of you Brave Heroes will need to recruit your own companions and begin your adventures separately."

"And the reason for that is?"

"Yes. According to legend, it's said that the legendary armaments will reject one another should you Brave Heroes band together, interfering with the growth of both the owners and the weapons."

"I don't really get it, but if we act together, we can't increase our power?"

Huh? Wasn't it suppose to be something along the lines of: 'If we group the legendary weapons together, they will help each other?'

Everyone shared a glance with one another.

Attention. If those who possess the legendary weapons worked together on a united front, a repulsing reaction will occur. Therefore, let us move individually as much as possible.

"That really does seem to be the case..."

Just what was up with this game-ish explanation?

It seemed like I have entered a completely game-like world.

The instructions for this weapon were conveniently lined up for me and were described in great detail. However, I don't have the time to read everything right now.

"Between improving ourselves and recruiting comrades. I wonder which should be done first?"

"Allow me to prepare your comrades. At any rate, the sun is already beginning to set. Brave Ones, please take your time and rest for the day. You may depart for your journey tomorrow. During that time I shall make arrangements and scout for talented individuals who can accompany you on your destiny."

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you."

After saying our thanks, we rest in the rooms that were prepared by the king for the day

"Excuse me, from the talks here I'm assuming that everyone here is a hero?" Said Harry earning him a questioning gaze from everyone.

"Yes, that seems to be case as it should be displaying in the status bar." Said the King.

"Then I won't be needed here." Harry explained.

"What!, what is the meaning of this?." Said the king.

"It's just that, the other four before me are Heroes just as their status shows them but mine shows that I'm an Otherworldly Innocent Bystander." Harry explained.

The king and the four heroes gained a dumbfounded expression about the new revalation.

"I'm assuming you only need the heroes and I'm guessing there's no way back home, in that case I'm going to explore this world, with your permission your majesty I will take my leave." Harry said as he went out the door leaving shocked people in the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry strode through the palace doors and walked into the city taking in the sites. He really didn't need a change of clothes as he perfectly fitted right at home in this medieval setting. He tasted some of the local delicacies which were quite fascinating and he was a great cook himself.

Harry went to the weapon shops to see what they sold and he was quite dissapointed, truly the goblins were at their finest with their weapons. It also helps that they had a connection with the dwarves in his homeworld. Still, Harry has a lot of weapons and armors in his trunk from his inheritance and let's not forget the sword of Gryffindor with a basilisk venom, now, that's just overkill.

Harry also knew his runes and could probably enchant a weapon to never dull and auto repair itself so durability wouldn't be a problem. He would probably bankrupt this world's economy if he does, so he kept to himself.

Next Harry browsed through the magical tomes of spell in this world, it was really fascinating. Harry tested himself for his affinity test with an orb and surprisingly the orb broke leaving the owner quite baffled. Harry guessed it was his surprisingly high mana density coupled with his magical core that broke the testing orb. From what he skimmed from the magic tomes is that people can only cast spells of their affinity and borrows powers from nature unlike wizards who have their own magical core and magical focus such as wands to regulate the power input resulting in a precision work spell casting.

The currency here was in gold, silver and copper coins. 100 coppers = 1 silver, 100 silver = 1 gold. Harry earlier exchanged his gold gallons into gold coins which he found out was twice the purity so the exchange rate was 1 galleon = 2 gold coins.

Harry has had a busy day so he went and slept the night at an inn where he warded the place just to be safe.

The next day was really a shocker, the hero of shield seems to have been arrested for defiling (ahem, sex with) the princess and has had his items confiscated leaving him with only the clothes behind his back and the shield on his arm. This was the news Harry woke up to, he was reminded of his days at the wizarding world at Naofomi's situation and he sought to rectify it.

After Harry had his breakfast, he sought Naofumi out, it really wasn't that hard considering Naofomi's infamous reputation.

Harry found Naofumi at the outskirts of town fighting balloons (low level monster).

"Yo." Harry called out to Naofomi.

"You're that innocent bystander guy from before, have you come to persecute and condemn me too?." Asked Naofumi sarcastically.

"Nope, I came to hear your side of your story." Said Harry.

Naofomi was shocked, so he answered truthfully "I was set up, I'm innocent." He said preparing to hear the words to condemn him too from Harry.

"I believe you." Harry said which shocked Naofumi. What Harry really did was cast a slight legimens scan on Naofumi. He really didn't need to dive deeper into his thoughts but just skim the surface of his mind.

"Hmmm, here you need this more than I do." Harry said as he tossed a 1000 gold coin pouch at Naofomi.

Naofumi was shocked at the gesture, more than so that the pouch contained that much money, he really couldn't accept it and not be seen as pitied by Harry. So he wanted to return the money pouch.

"I'm sorry I can't accept this, huh?." Naofumi said only to realize Harry was gone.

Naofumi was shocked and confused, he chuckled, he really has no choice now but to use the money from the good will of his fellow adventurer. It calmed his heart that at least there is one person who has his trust.

Naofumi gave a genuine smile and went ahead with his plan to buy a slave who wouldn't betray him.

Harry was singing a happy tune, he was glad that he could help Naofumi, he knew how sheep people think first hand, and knew how much damage they could do from first hand experience.

"Now what to do." Harry thought as he passed by a nearby apothecary. He halted in his tracks and glanced at the shop. He proceeded to enter it and browse at their wares. His findings made him sad, the potions here were inferior from his stocks, of course he has a greenhouse farm in his trunk for magical plants, still he was interested and he decided to apprentice in the shop.

The learning experience was simply enjoyable, Harry learned to make a some potions. These are what Harry learned.

**Simple red potion - Basic red potion. Even beginners can create. Little effecacy. Unscented and odorless.**

**Infant Hp potion - Small potion for children. Good for cold. Slightly sticky taste.**

**Raspberry Potion - Potion for dessert, instead of juice. Popular with young women.**

**Simple blue potion - Basic blue potion. Even beginners can create. Little effecacy. Unscented and odorless.**

**Infant Mp potion - Small potion for children. Good for headache. Slightly bitter taste.**

**Blueberry Potion - Potion for dessert, instead of juice. Popular with students.**

**Simple yellow potion - Basic yellow potion. Even beginners can create. Little effecacy. Unscented and odorless.**

**Infant Sp potion - Small potion for children. Good for stomach. Slightly sweet taste.**

**Orange Potion - Potion for dessert, instead of juice. Popular with young men.**

Harry was busy picking out herbs and making potions, it was a fairly simple lifestyle. He even hunted some monsters along the way. He also heard the exploits of each hero especially the gossip on how the shield hero was procuring a slave.

Harry paid no mind at all and continued his apprenticeship. He could be considered a novice but decided that staying in one place wasn't for him. Still he really liked making potions so be bought the advanced and masters potion books for a hefty sum of money and went his merry way.

Harry was bored, a bored Harry is a dangerous harry. Then Harry was struck with an idea, "I want my own village." He said as he exchanged more of his galleon into gold coins and went straight to the palace.

There the king of melromarc, Aultcray was lazily sitting on his throne.

"Announcing, Sir Harry, to see the king." Said the announcer, and the King getting a sudden jolt at the familiar name. Still the king thought that this wasn't as bad at the scale of the shield Hero.

"Hello Innocent bystandard-san, what can I do for you today." The king said playfully.

"Hello king Aultcray, I came here to you today to buy some land." Harry said with a straight face.

"Hmm, that's a tall order, a small village of land cost 50,000 gold coins and is no small amount of money, are you sure you can afford it?." Asked the king doubtedly.

"Ahh good, I'd like 10 times the amount of land for 500,000 thousand gold coins please." Said Harry.

The king was shocked, so naturally he decided to call Harry's bluff.

"That can be arranged, with that amount of land I can also throw in a duke nobility award to you, now then, show me the money." Said the King whose eyes flashed some dollar sign.

"Okay, here." Said Harry as he took out some gold coins from his bottomless and weightless mokeskin pouch and layer it in front of the king.

The king wasn't fazed on by how Harry took out the money out from a small pouch, he was more focused on the amount of money Harry pulled out.

The King's eyes bulged out and drooled with anticipation, he waited and waited until Harry was finished.

"There, 500,000 gold coins." Said Harry.

"Guards, call the royal accountant to count the money." Said The king with a commanding tone in his voice.

"I'm the royal accountant siŕe, to how may I be of service."

"Count the gold coins this man has provided us with." Said the king.

"Yes my king, at once."

**30 minutes later.**

"I have finished my king, the total number of gold coins is indeed 500,000." Said the accountant.

"Good, good." The king then clapped his hands and the guard procured a piece of paper.

"Here Mr. Potter is the deed of the land past west of here, also here is a certificate and seal of your new status as duke of this kindom, a guard with a carriage will show you to your land, nice doing business with you Sir Potter, or should I say Duke Potter." Said the King pleased with this business venture.

The guards guided Harry to a carriage with chocobo and drove to his new land. Harry later asked to what those creatures were and found out that they were filo Rials. The ride was 3 hours long, the guards weren't really for company as they were nervous to my status.

Harry arrived at his small kingdom. Harry dismissed the guards saying he will be fine. When noone was looking Harry called Doby and his army of house elves living in his trunk. They were from the various Potter estates in his homeworld numbering to three hundred houselves, yes that many. Since the elves was tied to Harry's magic and they need Harry to survive and be of service to him, they gladly accompanied him in his trunk when he left the wizarding world, there was a whole world in that enchanted trunk. He enchanted it himself later as he studied the vast library from his inheritance from his great great great great ancestors.

Harry warded his land with a large scale fidelious charm with him as the secret keeper, he named his new city Avalon and let his army elves help do the work that they gladly complied

Two weeks later and his city was done, it was all thanks to his ever hardworking house elves that it could be accomplished in two weeks time

Avalon was surrounded by massive stone walls, it was built around like a fortress like manner, mirroring the great Wall of china. The fields were plowed, some parts of the lands were warded for magical creature breeding to be used for potions ingredients as well as for magical plants. Some stocked animals were there from pigs, cattles, sheeps and poultries.

A big mansion was built to be Harry's residence while some houses were built within avalon for immigrants and some buildings were built for shops and hospital.

Harry himself was surprised to how his house elves worked their magic, they did encountered some monsters here and there, but it was no match for Harry and his army of magic empowered house elves.

Harry's city was really thriving, Harry smirked at the irony.

"Imagine that, a thriving city with little or no residents." Harry said as he chuckled and continued helping his house elves renovated the land and ward off monsters and having cast an anti-apparition ward, evil intent ward, anti-scry ward and many other wards Hary threw in.

It also helps that Avalon was directly below the ley line making Harry's ward powered by runes via ley lines that much sufficient and strong. Harry also prepared a reductor and stupify auto firing mechanism at his defense towers situated around the city in case of the wave appearing in his city.

Harry cackled, it could be said that if Harry shouted "By the power of Grey skull" that his land would float into the sky, that one was currently his side project, hey, a man dream, a man can dream.

It was a nice day when suddenly Harry felt a sensation of forcefull apparition.

Harry realized something. "The Dragon Engraved Hourglass is inside that clockltower building. When the final bit of sand from the hourglass drips down, the Heroes along with their merry band will be teleported to where the wave of great calamity will occur." was what Harry remembered from his investigations before.

**Naofumis' POV:**

**Bikin!**

A deafening sound echoed throughout the world.

The very next instance, my vision was flushed away and the scenery around me changed. I was probably being warped.

"The sky..."

Dyed an eerie wine red, cracks began peeling away and expanding outward through the sky due to the dimensional rift.

"So this is..."

While assessing the scene, three shadows dashed passed me, followed by twelve other people.

Those shitty heroes.

I also tailed them since it was the obvious thing to do, but where were they heading off to?

While sprinting onward, I saw enemies come crawling out and pushing against each other through the large crack in the sky.

"This is the vicinity of Riyuuto village!"

Raphtalia anxiously exclaimed after examining the surrounding area.

"Since this is all farm land, a lot of people should still be dwelling here!"

"But everyone should have already evacu-" Said the hero of the shield

Then a sudden realization hit me.

We never knew beforehand where the Wave of Calamity would appear, right? Then how the hell would we know which locations needed to be evacuated?

"You fools, wait a minute!"

Refusing to heed my calls, the three idiotic heroes dashed straight towards the source of the wave.

During that time a group of monstrous spiders, having separated themselves from the overflowing monster horde, headed straight towards the village's direction.

Wait, the buffoon hero troupe had shot something like a bullet flare up into the sky, signaling a sort of message.

It must have been to inform the knight squadrons and rally them to their location.

"Tsk! Raphtalia! Let's go protect the village!"

"HAI!"

"Oi."

"...Harry-san?." Said a baffled Naofumi.

"Who is this Naofumi-sama?."

"This is Harry, my friend." Said Naofumi.

"By the way let's talk later while heading to the village." Said Naofumi.

We then rushed to a different direction, separating from those shitty heroes.

Along the way Naofomi talked to Harry.

"Harry?, what are you doing here?, aren't you an innocent bystander?, you shouldn't be here." Questioned Naofumi.

"Hmm, let me see, I'm not supposed to be here but I'm considered to be in your faction, look at your friend list." Harry explained.

Then it clicked.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Said Naofumi.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not so helpless as I look, I maybe an innocent bystander, but I do have a people saving thing, besides, I have a trick or two up my sleeve." Replied Harry.

"Thanks Harry, for being here." Naofumi said reassured by his friend.

"Lets go, by the way this is Raphtalia, my companion." Said Naofumi.

"Nice to meet you Raphtalia-san."

"Nice to meet you too Harry-san."

We arrived right on time as the demons overflowing from the wave started to wreak havoc within the village.

The adventurers and soldiers stationed there were barely able to defend against the horde's onslaught. They were greatly outnumbered...

... and the line of defense was about to break.

"Raphtalia, Harry, please evacuate the villagers."

"Huh? What about Naofumi-sama..?"

"I will aggro the enemy!"

Harry saw the shield hero flung himself into the frontline and bashed with his shield against a group of locust-looking monsters.

The sound of metal colliding was there but the damage obviously wasn't.

However, he was able to grab their attention.

It was the same as what I had always done with Raphtalia.

"Gugi!"

The herd of tiny locust-like monsters charged at the shield hero's direction. Moving on, he immediately decided on his next targets: the ghouls and the swarm of wasps.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Was it thanks to the hero shields armor, or was it the shield? either way he received zero damage as usual.

"Yu-yuusha-sama?"

"Ah, right... You guys go and reorganize yourselves while I hold them back!"

Harry saw a lot of familiar faces within the Riyuto village bunch.

"Y-yes sir!"

Fortunately, no one was fatally wounded among the survivors even though The hero shield was the only one on the frontline.

"What the..."

What was that thought just now? How unpleasant.

While the hero shield was dazed, the monsters attempted to knock him out of commission with their claw, fang, and needle attacks.

Even though there were the sweet sounds of impact, it seems like he didn't feel any pain, only a bit of an itch. However, the feeling watching them crawling all over his body was beyond disgusting.

Hence Harry couldn't help but beat the crap out of the mobs.

"Reducto, Reducto, Reducto." Could be heard behind the Hero shield.

A blast of red light flashed before the Naofomi's eyes as the monsters were quickly being eradicated.

"Damn it, didn't any of the inhabitants of this world know how to leave people alone?" Naofumi complained as more swarms overwhelmed him.

But Naofomi guessed it couldn't be helped since the wave of great calamity was happening and all that.

"He-help m―!"

Behind Naofomi, the innkeeper whom he was indebted to was being attacked by a monster.

Right before the innkeeper got decapitated by the monster's claw, I heard a shout:

"Protego"

I heard Harry cast the skill, and a lifesaving magical shield was immediately summoned and rescued the innkeeper.

He was surprised at the sudden appearance of the shield and looked towards my direction.

"Run for it!" Shouted Naofumi.

"... Ooh, thank you."

After he bowed from his waist and voiced his gratitude, the innkeeper left the scene along with his family.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A stereotypical, ear-deafening shriek.

It was the sight of a damsel in distress fleeing away with a gang of pursuing monsters.

Naofumi approached the vicinity leaving Harry with his capable hands his portion of the monsters to deal with.

"Shield Prison!"

Naofumi called forth a box of shields to surround and protect the damsel.

With the shields' sudden appearance, the monsters switched their target to him.

"That's good. Come over here. I'm very delicious." Taunted Naofumi.

Before the duration time of the Shield Prison expired, Naofumi lured the monsters away and returned to the frontline.

WAM! BAM!

Haah haah...

My body steadily became heavier with the increasing number of monsters.

Then, a rain of fire poured down on top of me.

Behind the horde of monsters, I could spot the knight squadron's arrival. The magic users among their ranks were shooting out their magic; so this was the cause of the fire.

"DUDES! There are allies over here!"

Although, there was only me and Harry here.

The monsters were quickly ignited and turned into cinders.

Since there were a lot of insects they burned nicely.

Apparently, not only was my physical defense high but my magical defense was as well.

The front line was burning brightly with a crimson red. Anger swelled up from within me while questioning the motive behind this friendly fire; I glared and approached the knight squadron amidst the mayhem as my cloak fluttered, scattering the flames.

"Hmph, so that is the Shield Hero... He's surprisingly resilient."

The person who appeared to be the knight commander threw me a glance and spat on the ground while uttering those words.

Then a shadow dashed at him, brandishing a sword.

And with a loud 'Klang!', the knight commander quickly unsheathed his own sword and locked blades with his attacker.

"What was the meaning of your actions against Naofumi-sama?! I will cut you down depending on your answer!"

Raphtalia declared with great bloodlust.

"A companion of the Shield Hero, huh?"

"Correct, I am Naofumi-sama's blade! I shall not forgive any act of disrespect!"

"... How dare a demi-human try to speak on the same level as us knights?"

"You have neglected your duties of protecting civilians and attacked your own allies, specifically Naofumi-sama whom you tried burning along with all the monsters using your magic. For those reasons, you people are unfit to be called knights!"

"Isn't it fine since he's still safe and sound over there?"

"No it's not!"

Raphtalia passionately continued arguing with the knight commander while the others began to surround her.

"Shield Prison!"

"Damn, you basta――"

I confined the encircling knights with my shields and stared down at the knights who tried to usurp my hard work.

"... Aren't the real enemies here the monsters spawned from the wave? Don't mix up your objectives!"

Ashen-faced, the knights turned their heads away after my rebuttal.

"A criminal Hero doesn't have the right to say such crap."

"Oh well... I'm fine with anything. So I guess it's safe to say that you guys want to make an enemy out of me?"

The frontline was brimming with fire blazing monsters who were crawling all over my face, with more and more from the wave joining the fray.

Looking at me withstanding all of that, the knights' faces turned completely blue.

After all, I was the Shield Hero. 'Do not mess with this guy' or other lines of reasoning were there.

"Raphtalia, did you finish with the evacuation?"

"No... it's not done yet. I believe that it will take a little bit more time, Harry went ahead and continued the evacuation."

"Understood, then hurry up and evacuate the civilians."

"But..."

"Though our allies had rained fire on me, it wasn't even painful or ticklish. It just... left a feeling of being licked on my arms and legs."

I patted Raphtalia's shoulder and followed with a glare at the knights.

"... I will definitely kill you, no matter what it will take. I'll lure the worst monsters here and abandon you, for example, as well as all that other fun stuff too."

My threat was effective; the knights stopped chanting magic and gasped.

"Now then, Raphtalia. The fight's already started; let's remove the disabled away from the battlefield, discarding all this dead weight. Wow, look at that. There sure are a bunch of enemies. Yes, let's do just that."

Unexpectedly, since the knights can seemingly hold their own... it should be alright to ditch them here.

"Y-yes!"

Upon my orders, Raphtalia rushed back to the village.

"Shit! Putting on airs even though you're just a criminal Hero."

The knight commander bellowed at me like an idiot right when the Shield Prison's duration time expired.

"Alright, so you... want to die?"

Monsters began to stir towards me.

The idiot shuts up, knowing what would happen if I were to abandon them and only protect myself.

Geez, I couldn't seem to find a decent person amongst all of these people.

These guys were the type that thought that I wouldn't be able to do anything other than protect others since I was nothing but a Shield Hero. Who the hell would ever help others for the fun of it?

Afterwards, the cleanup of the stranded monsters from the wave was completed to some extent.

Once she and Harry was done with evacuating the civilians, Raphtalia and Harry returned to the frontline, that was when I commenced my retaliation.

Using the knight squadron as our human shield, we finished off the monsters by baiting them into our encircled formation. And a few hours had passed by in no time at all.

"Alright, I guess that's the end."

"Seems like it, this boss was a cakewalk."

"Yep, at this rate, the next wave will also be a cinch."

Our bravely fought heroes were simply chatting at the heart of the frontline; where the corpse of a Chimera, the wave's Boss, laid.

It was as if the job of evacuating civilians were only the adventurers and knights' responsibility...

Even though a month had already passed, these folks still think that all of this is nothing but a game.

It was quite a hassle for me to ignore these shitty heroes, but I was relieved that I managed to survive this wave.

The sky's color was still pitch black. Although it was only a matter of time before it would be dyed orange by the setting sun.

With this, I should be able to stay alive for at least another month.

... Although I didn't receive any damage, that was probably due to the wave being weak: for now. I honestly don't know if I can endure the next one.

Sooner or later I'll be unable to withstand their attacks... what in the world would happen to me then?

"A job well done, oh brave heroes. The king has properly readied a feast in celebration for your achievements. We humbly invite you to join in since we will also be handing out your rewards there."

I naturally didn't want to participate. However, I had more money to spare than what I could with. So I'll bless them with my absence.

"No thanks, I'll stay here and help the village rebuild." Said Naofumi.

"Ah, um..."

The Riyuto villagers saw me and came over to talk.

"What?"

"Thank you very much. We would all be dead if you weren't here."

"It would be the same if I wasn't around."

"No."

Another villager refused my comment.

"It was thanks to you being there that we were able to survive."

"If you think so, then just do whatever you want."

"""YES!"""

The villagers bowed to me and went back.

Their village was violently raided. I suppose that it would be quite a hassle to reconstruct it afterwards.

They merely expressed their gratitude to their life savior, whom they usually despise... what a calculating bunch.

"Naofumi-sama!"

After the long battle, a muddy, sweaty and smiling Raphtalia came running over to me.

"We really did it! Everyone is expressing their gratitude."

"... I guess."

"With this, there will be nobody who'll end up like me. It was all thanks to Naofumi-sama!"

"... Haaa."

"Good job Naofumi-san." Said Harry in a good guy pose, such awkwardness.

So this was what they called a post-war bliss, famous throughout the history of my birthplace; Raphtalia was moved to tears.

"I too... tried my best."

"Right, you did well."

I praise her while patting her head.

That's right. Raphtalia had followed my orders and fought devotedly.

It would be a folly of mine to falsely evaluate that.

"I defeated a bunch of monsters."

"Haha, that certainly saved me."

"Guhehe."

I felt a bit uncomfortable with Raphtalia laughing so blissfully like this, we headed towards the village.

Meanwhile, the guards were smiling smugly that the Hero of the shield wasn't coming to get his reward, "He would probably get a paltry sum even if he came to the king." Thought the guards.

**Riyuuto village**

"Yuusha-sama, we thank you again for helping save our lives." Said the villager.

"Your welcome, it wasn't hurt me, Raphtalia and Harry also helped." Said Naofumi.

"You really look dashing in that barbarian armor Naofumi-sama." Said one of the villagers.

"Thanks." Replied Naofumi.

"Anyways, we're here to help rebuild Riyuuto village."

"Leave us to us Naofumi-sama, meanwhile, kindly prepare your food, everyone, you have to try Naofumi-sama's cooking, it's simply divine, everyone let's work hard so we can take Naofumi-sama's cooking.." Said Raphtalia

"Ohhhhh!." Said the hyped up villagers.

"Well I'll also do my part." Said Harry as he took his wand out.

"Now watch the master at work, Reparo Maxima!." Said Harry pointing at the house.

The villagers, Naofumi and Raphtalia was shocked as the house reassembled itself into a new house.

"Impossible, Whoa, Cool." Where some varied reactions from the crowd

"That's amazing." Naofumi commented.

"I can only do that if the materials before are not burnt and they have to be in the area to reassemble themselves within the location which means, only half of the village houses who weren't burnt by the fire spells can be fixed like this." Explained Harry.

"Even so, that's still amazing." Said Naofumi.

"Thank you Harry-sama." Said the villagers.

Half a day passed and Harry helped rebuilt half of the villagers house that was salvageable and repairable.

The rest of the villagers also chipped in too and rebuilt some of the houses, at least with Harry's help, the village has plenty of houses to accommodate them.

Later that evening Harry was finally able to eat Naofomi's cooking, indeed it would rival his own, "Kudos to Naofumi-san." Harry said as he complimented the Chef.

"Naofumi-sama!, Naofumi-sama, I just heard the news some demi-humans from the neighboring cities are migrating here due to some assault on a a stray wave monster, The King has sent orders to turn them away but clearly they couldn't go back, if this escalates there will be a mass riot for both the demi-humans and Melromarc. Bad enough that were at war with Sit welt."

"Damn King." Naofumi raged in anger.

"Where might I ask is this happening?." Asked Harry curiously.

"It's at the northern border at Melromarc near Fushia city, as I recall there are four villages located along the way they are pallet town, viridian city, pewter city and cerulean city"

"Harry-san?." Naofumi asked in a questioning gaze.

"This looks like a job for me." Harry said.

"And why is that Harry-san?." Asked the curious Naofumi.

"Because." Harry took out the imperial duke seal and said.

"Im now a duke of Melromarc, and it's my duty to ease the tension between the demi-human and Melromarc." Harry said smugly.

"Whaaat!."

"Impossible, that's the royal seal of Melromarc, only high ranking nobles has one of those." Said the knowledgeable village.

"Your higness."

"Your Highness."

Harry feeling the mood and his otakuness showed his ugly head so Harry Shouted.

**"ALL HAIL BRITANIA!."**

"..."

"What?, I couldn't help it, I'm a fan of code geass." Explained Harry.

Everyone in the village was baffled by the eccentric actions of Harry and only Naofumi understood what Harry meant and sweatdropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An**: Here's an early release, this chapter is composed of 3 small chapters and I decided to combine them.

**WARNING**, This chapter is rated M for mature.

* * *

"So your going near the northern border?." Asked Naofumi.

"Yes, it will be a long journey, I understand that you will be here and gather the monster drops from my investigation, all heroes do this to strengthen their legendary equipment."

"Yes, I still have alot to do in order to catch up to the other heroes, let's meet again sometime." Replied Naofumi.

"Ahh yes, till me meet again Naofumi-kun." Harry said as he walked away and headed to Pallet town.

Harry entered the plains, he grumbled as to why it was taking so long, then he remembered that he has with him his broom, the ultimate cheat that he can skip the four cities and towns.

Harry whipped out his broom and flew in the northern direction.

30 minutes passed and he saw Pallet town, another 30 minutes for viridian city, another 30 minutes for pewter city, another 30 minutes to cerulean city and another 30 minutes for Fushia City. Harry estimated that it would take Harry 12 hours each to reach each city by foot while it would take 3 hours if he took a filo rial carriage

Harry remembered that Fushia city was near the north border so this is probably the right place to land.

"This looks like the place." Harry said as he landed in the outskirts of the city to not draw attention to him.

Harry entered the town and there was a gathering of people just outside the gates.

"Let us in, we're refugees from the north." Said the demi-human.

"No, by order of King Aultcray, we cannot let you pass." Said the guard.

"Please, let us in." Said the Beast men.

Harry approached and already he could here the commotion from both sides. If Harry doesn't intervene soon, this might turn into a riot or a massacre.

Harry estimated that there are 300 people both demi-human and beastmen and some human species

Harry approached the captain but he was quickly stooped by a soldier until Harry showed him his imperial seal that they let him through.

"Your highness, to what though we owe your humble visit." Said the captain.

"What's your name soldier?." Harry asked.

"It's Captain Rogers your higness."

"What seems to be the problem here?."

"I have orders from the king to not let any refugees past this city your highness."

"Hmm, these refugees need a new home, it just so happen that the land provided to me by the king need residents, hmm, captain can you and your men accompany me with these refugees for your protection against the monsters towards my city?, it's about a full days walk from here, I'm willing to pay you and your men a hundred gold for your endeavor captain." Harry Said to Captain Rogers.

To Captain Rogers, it was a quick money so he immediately agreed.

"Attention refugees, I am duke Harry, within a full day west of here is a city under my domain, you may go there to start a new life, Captain Rogers and his men has kindly agreed to escort us there, so anyone of you who want to start a new life in my city is welcome to join us." Announced Harry.

"Ohhhhhh!." Shouted the refugees.

True to his word, Captain Rogers and his men did escort me and the refugees west towards my city.

It was passed 24 hours already and the people still hasn't seen any sign of a city.

Then Harry stopped.

"Were here." Harry said.

"You must be joking your higness, there's nothing here." Said Captain Rogers.

"Oh yeah of little faith Captain." Said Harry as he faced back the tired crowd.

"My friends, I welcome you to Avalon City." Harry said and a city quickly unravelled as Harry ended the fidelious charm.

A very, very large city was quickly forming in front of their eyes.

"Ohhh."

Harry clapped his hands along with a pulse of his magic signature and the gates opened just for all to see the finely built westernized houses and buildings. The villagers quickly rushed in and explored their new sorroundings, while Captain Rogers and his men were equally amazed at the site, he also gave Captain Roger the 100 gold coins as he promised.

"You have, choice captain, you can stay and protect this city with a monthly income of 10 gold coins while your men will get 5 gold coins per month, what do you say?." Harry asked.

Captain Rogers discussed Harry's proposal with his men and decided to accept as it was double the amount they received from their pay in Cerulean city.

Harry showed Captain Rogers and his soldiers their office and would be barracks, it was a really really sturdy westernized building. The Captain and the soldiers were very pleased at such a luxury filled buildings with furniture and beds which were easy for the house elves to make with their kind of magic.

Yes, every house was outfitted with tables, furniture and beds, such were very luxurious items in their eyes. There was plumbing, a toilet, there was hot and cold water, there were even refrigerators stocked with fruits, meat and vegetables powered by magic runes in each houses that gathered much attention from the people.

The refugees and soldiers were in a frenzy, they truly hit the jackpot as it were.

All were in a merry mood that they started to party for a week, including the soldiers which were seen merry making with the demi-human.

It didn't take long before the news of avalon city were spread and dozens of merchant began to travel into the city, with also a number of new refugees, Harry was swamped with paperwork along with some marriage proposals to which Harry shivered. He shredded the marriage proposals right away. Anyways avalon city was booming, new shop and stalls were being set up, overall the city was quite prosperous.

**Back at the castle at Melromarc.**

"Hey Ren, did you hear, there's a new city that popped up at the west."

"Motayasu, I heard, what's more surprising is that it's run by that in occult by standard Harry."

"He must have used a cheat code." Answered itsuki.

"Silly Itsuki, that's impossible."

"Then how do you explain that he's a duke now?."

"Uhhh, he bribed the king?."

"Yes did bribe the king Motayasu-kun." Said Mein.

"Really Mein-chan?, what did he bribe the king with?."

"Cold hard cash Motayasu-kun, he bribed him with 500,000 gold." Said Mein.

"Holy crap, that's alot of money, I wonder where he got it from?."

"Uhh, he pulled it out of his ass?."

snicker* snicker*

"Really?, or he could have used a cheat code."

"What is he a hacker?, I don't see any computer here."

snicker* snicker*

"Leave it be Motayasu, we have our own grinding sessions to worry about."

**Avalon City**

"Achoo!, someone must be talking about me." Said Harry in his piles of paperwork.

* * *

Harry was stressed, the seemingly endless piles of paperwork seems to be piling up.

"Oh yeah, I have magic, why didn't I think of that, gemino." Said Harry as he copied his papers and pulled out an enchanted quill from his pouch.

"Ohh yeah, who da man." Said Harry satisfied with his work.

Harry took a stroll within his city seeing the sites, he informed the guards that he will be out for a stroll.

"Oh yeah, I wonder how the hero of the shield is doing." Harry thought.

Meanwhile in the neighboring country of Gabranth

The king of the beastmen race (Rosswell) walked back and forth within his castle, he contemplated on what he was going to do. The first wave truly devastated one of his cities (Izlude), his soldiers were widely spread as there seems to no indication where the wave will happen.

"If only we have heroes of our own." Said king Rosswell.

"My king, my king, we have finally found it."

"What did you find soldier?."

"We have found a forbidden hero summoning ritual tome, it was found under the piles of volumes of Porno magazine in the ancient library."

"What!, what kind of idiot would misplace a forbidden hero summoning ritual under a bunch of porno magazines."

"Anyways, tell me about this ritual."

"Apparently this ritual summons a hero, doesn't say from where and then turns them into a beastmen or demi-human, the ritual hero is called the hero of the beast."

"That's good, if we successfully summon the hero then he would be loyal to his own race, why would this be forbidden again?." Asked King Rosswell.

"Well apparently the creator of the tome was a mad human who sympathized with our race that he got labeled as a heretic and got banished to the forbidden lands which is really the garbanth empire."

"So it's only forbidden by humans, I assume this tome was from the age where the other four summoned heroes and seven star heroes were summoned?."

"Yes your majesty."

"There is one thing your majesty, the ritual states that there might be a chance that when a hero arrives, due to his transformation into a demi human, the hero might loose control of himself and might go into a frenzy with procreating with women."

"It's a small price to pay, guards bring the 5 celestial maidens and do the ritual, we must summon our own hero." Said King Rosswell.

**Back to Harry**

Harry recently got a missive from the king, apparently he heard from my city and wanted to dump some citizens into avalon city, mainly demi-humans as they're not wanted in castle town.

Harry only gladly obliged and took of residents of the king's hand. he also met Naofumi along the way.

"Naofumi-san, I see your party has increased."

"Harry-san?, ahh, you mean Firo, this is Firo, my filo rial."

"Who's this master?." Said Firo.

"Firo, this is my friend Harry, by the way Harry, I heard you built a city?."

"Yes, it's called avalon city."

"Hoh, I see, I hope to visit there sometime, we better go, it's better to be ready for the wave." Said Naofumi as he left.

Harry lead more demi-humans towards avalon city. After arriving there, he said his usual welcoming greeting.

"Welcome to Avalon city." Said Harry.

As Harry said this, a bright circle formed under Harry's feet, the demi-humans were alarmed as Harry himself didn't notice it until it was too late.

"Pooof." Harry Potter was gone... again.

* * *

Harry looked at his new sorroundings, beside him was a male yellow mouse demi-human.

"Who are you?." Harry asked the teen.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Said the teen.

"Are you a pokemon master?." Harry asked curiously.

"What's that?, I'm a monster rancher." Said Ash.

"Greetings heroes, I welcome you to the garbanth country my fellow demi-human."

"Who are you? and what do you mean by fellow demi-human?, I'll have you know I'm fully human." Said Ash.

"Ahh, where are my manners, my name is King Rosswell and I meant what I said, you two are now my fellow demi-human friends." Said King Rosswell with a smile.

"What!?..., It's..., its true, I have a yellow tail now, I also have yellow mouse ears." Said Ash.

"Hmm, isn't Garbanth a neighboring country near melromarc?, hey, I have nine fluffy golden fox tails, and fox ears, cool." Said Harry.

"Why indeed it is, good this will be easy to explain, as you know there are waves of monsters appearing all over the continent, we haven't have heroes of our own, so we summoned our own version of hero summoning, as you can see, there are side effects, like turning into demi-human and an increase in libido due to the change." Explained King Rosswell.

"So that's why my thing has been so hard since my arrival here, excuse me, where's the bathroom, I'm going to relieve myself, I can't hold on anymore." Said a panting Ash.

"Lightweight." Said Harry who wasn't feeling the effects because of his occulememcy, but what Harry didn't realize is that he has been releasing a strong pheromones unconciously.

"Anyways, glmpff." was all Harry said before some women glomped Harry right there.

"The five celestial maidens!, control yourself." Said King Rosswell.

"Hey, I'm the one who needs to relieve my ahem*, so why does that guy have all those beauties to himslelf." Complained Ash.

"mmmmfffpp, mmmmmffpm." Harry tried to retort but he was engulfed by a very deep passionate kiss initiated by the celestial maidens.

"I'm sorry Ash, we initially prepared the five celestial maidens for the heroes to share, we really didn't expect this, nevertheless I'll fetch some of our races beauties in order to relieve yourself." Said King Rosswell.

"Make it quick, I can't hold it anymore." Said Ash watching Harry.

"Hey, not there, people are watching..ahhhhhh." was all Harry said as he shut up and moaned in pleasure as one of the celestial maidens ripped up his pants and was currently giving Harry a happy ending (yes a blowjob).

"That's just not fair!, but that does indeed look hot, I'm having trouble feeling between envying the guy and hating him at the same time, damn him to hell." Said Ash.

"AAahhhHhH, OoooooHhHhh." Said Harry moaning in pleasure.

"King Rosswell, where are my women!?." Asked Ash angrily.

"Ahhh?, Ohhh yes, guards bring Ash some women." Said King Rosswell engrossed in watching Harry.

The guards were still watching in a daze till they snapped out of it, they really wanted to watch some more but unfortunately, they were ordered from their king to find some women for Ash.

**"Fuuukuuudaaa."** Shouted Ash as he couldn't help but climax all on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry woke up from a dream, a very delicious dream where five girls glomped him and that he had become a demi-human type kyuubi no kitsune.

Harry was about to get changed when an unfamiliar weight was stopping his arms from moving, he looked and did a double take. He was naked with five demi-human vixens.

"So it wasn't a dream." Harry said as he began to make sense of his situation. His new fox ears twitch in irritation as new problems were bound to happen seeing as this world was still connected to Melromarc and he is a duke for christ sake. These demi-human might end up in a war with Melromarc which was already at war with the nation of Sit Welt.

Harry was really in a conundrum on what to do, but first things first, he had to take a bath and clean himself along reaquainting with his new appendages.

Carefully, Harry removed the hands that clung to him and got up without alerting the girls and proceed to find the nearby bathroom which was thankfully near his location.

Harry cleaned his body while inspecting his new additions on his person, they were cute and a boost in his wow factor to which Harry didn't mind much.

Applying the soap to his new body has never been this enjoyable, maybe it was just the fact that he had sex last night. Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he proceeded to clean himself. Thirty minutes later and Harry was refreshed and ready to take on the day.

Harry decided that he needed to modify his new clothes for his new appendages sticking out of his butt, with a simple transfiguration here and there, Harry was set to go. He decided it was time for breakfast so he went and searched for the dining hall.

"Yuusha-sama." was all Harry heard left and right when he encountered the nearest person and every other person that he encountered, on a side note, he did find the dining hall thanks to the directions of his fans.

"Ah, Yuusha-sama, I heard that your up and about so I came here to discuss some things with you, as you know, we are in a precarious situation during the monster waves but we did managed to thwart the first one of many waves with many difficulties. We had resorted to the forbidden Hero summoning ritual in hopes of counteracting the problem. Now we would entrust the methods of getting stronger with you heroes yourself and wait for the next wave. Here in lies the problem, news of you heroes has now spread wide due to your night of debauchery, as a result you two heroes has gained many applicants to be your companion on your adventure and at the same time, rumors has spread and reached throughout the neighboring country of Melromarc. They have decided a meet and greet with our respective heroes in a months time, obviously this is a very important event for both our countries, there lies the hidden meaning that the heroes corresponds with the countries strength so we will support our heroes and show those melromarc racist bastards our power, I expect great things from you yuusha-sama." Said the king as he left probably going to explain it to yuusha Ash.

Harry finished his breakfast thingking how awkward it is to meet with Naofumi and King Aultcray now that he is a demi-human, on the other hand it would be fun to gauge their reactions, then again this might result in war seeing as I was kidnapped and turn demi-human, Harry, a duke of Melromarc.

Harry later seeked an audience with King Rosswell.

"Your Highness."

"Yes Yuusha-sama?."

"Ahh, your highness, I would like to go on a journey and start my adventure started early and ask your permission to leave the city with your blessings."

"But, what about your companions yuusha-sama?."

"I'll be fine your highness, I'm stronger than I look." Harry said pumping his less muscular physique which was making the King doubt him even more.

"As much as that's reassuring yuusha-sama, I'm still having doubts." Said the King.

"Ohh, what do you doubt your highness?, my muscles?."

"Yes, that's it is what I doubt, your proud muscles as you say, is non-existant. I would feel much better if you have a companion like maybe Sir Gawain our best knight."

"Sir Gawain?."

"Yes, Sir Gawain."

"You called your higness?." Said Sir Gawain.

"Now this is what you call a fine specimen yuusha-sama, see those muscles? now those are some serious muscles."

"But, your highness, I'm not a body builder." Replied Harry.

"Nevertheless I would feel safe if he would be your companion."

"I have one condition your highness."

"Yes?, what is it?."

"Yes, Sir Gawain only has to touch me and he can be my companion." Said Harry smiling as many orbs of fire appeared and surrounded Harry in a five meter radious along with a visible shield sorrounding Harry's body.

On an interesting side note, Harry found out he can use his tails like a hand and can cast multiple spells each tail, seeing as he has nine tails, that's like having nine extra hands pointing at your opponent.

"..."

The King and Gawain sweated up a storm feeling the heat.

"Uhh, my king, I think yuusha-sama is capable of handling himself." Said Sir Gawain.

"Yes, never in my wildest dream I would see such high mastery of magic, yes, yes, I have high expectations of you Yuusha-sama, I give you my blessings. and oh here are some 500 gold coins to get you started on funds on your journey yuusha-sama...ummm, could you turn off the fireballs first yuusha-sama?." Said King Rosswell.

"Ahh, sorry about that." Said Harry as he turned off his ability.

"Ahh my king thank you for your generosity."

"Hehehe, I expect great things from you yuusha-sama." Said the King as he handed Harry the pouch which Harry gratefully accepted and left the palace grounds.

**Later in Sir Gawain's room.**

"My muscles, my beautiful muscles, you'll have your time to shine yet my beautiful muscles." Said Sir Gawain kissing his muscles.

"Aho, aho, aho." Said the crow as it passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry stepped outside the palace entrance ready to start his adventures.

**Meanwhile at Melromarc, a week later.**

**Melromarc King's Chamber.**

"I have recalled you here heroes of a matter of grave importance, one of our duke has been kidnapped namely duke Harry." Explained King Aultcray.

"Umm, are you sure this is part of our problem beside the wave?." Asked Ren.

"Do not underestimate the situation, it has been a short time since Duke Harry established Avalon City, the most prestigious and popular city that has been erected in our country. fifty percent of our trades we normally export and import can now be done in Avalon city. Plus the majority of the tax Avalon city posseses has been gracefully donated and gifted to us and has been a big boon to our country, along with the funding for our troops as well as your heroes sudden rise in funds. That's not all, Avalon city has graciously taken our beastmen and demi-human problem and has been housed there. Therefore making our town pure, normally I wouldn't even bother with this, but with the duke gone, so has the majority of our fundings, worst of all, all citizens of Avalon city remain loyal to their duke that they will revolt if I sent someone other than duke Harry to govern them." Explained the king.

"Wow, I thought he was just a cheat character, but I never imagined the impact he made in such a short time." Said Itsuki in disbelief.

"What do you want us to do about it?." Asked Motoyasu.

"I want you to search for the duke in your travels, now onto pressing matters."

_"The king just totally ignored me, again..."_ Thought Naofumi.

"Recently our neighboring country filled with demi-humans, The country of Garbanth has successfully summoned their own heroes, naturally we are alarmed by this since there were only the four heavenly heroes (minus the shield, the king thought), then there are the seven star heroes, which should be all the known heroes recorded, unfortunately this shocking news caused a stir within our country and could be seen as a silent provocation in challenging our tradition and the strength of our four heavenly heroes , therefore we have taken steps to counter this, we have come in contact with Garbanth through an envoy and we agreed that in a months time, our countries heroes will meet and have a contest in strength, it is up to you heroes on how to teach the Garbanth country a lesson they will never forget." Explained King Aultcry.

"One more thing, I hope you're travel proves fruitful (except you shield hero, go die in a ditch: thought the king darkly). I thank you again in coming on such short notice." Said the king and the heroes then went on their separate journey.

**Back at Garbanth.**

King Rosswell was pleased with Harry the demi-human kyuubi kitsune, he decided to check on yuusha Ash to see his progress. It has been days since Yuusha Harry left and he decided on what wonders yuusha Ash will astound him with, oh what will yuusha Ash show him?. What King Rosswell found was a dissapointment, Yuusha Ash has been seen flirting with girls left and right non-stop, he decided a good wake up call was needed.

"Sir Gawain."

"Yes your highness?."

"I want you to be Yuusha Ash's companion and show him the ropes if you will." Said the King.

"It would be my pleasure your majesty, me and my muscles will make a hundred percent effort to turn Yuusha Ash-sama into a strong warrior." Said Sir Gawain.

Moments later, Sir Gawain forcefully dragged Ash away from his women and was forced to start his journey with Sir Gawain.

Ash lamented his situation with such a sausagefest character currently teaching him the wonders of muscle which he begrudgingly agreed after he was beaten many times in his training.

"Lesson one muscles is God."

"Lesson two, I who have muscle is thereby God."

"Lesson three, follow my instructions and I will make a man out you." Said Sir Gawain.

"But I'm already a man, I mean I had just sex with multiple women." Said Ash and smirked at Sir Gawain.

"Lesson four, do not mistake the king's generosity as your achievement, for your information, those women were given to you by the king and you are therefore indebted to the king." Explained Sir Gawain.

"Guhe." Said Ash as those words striked home.

"Worry not young steed, ahem young squire, when I'm done with you, you will have wonderful muscles of your own, girls love the muscle you see, I may not look like it but I've seen and been offered many woman like a dime a dozen thanks to my muscle, and therefore muscle is God." Said Sir Gawain reiterating by flexing his biceps and kissing them.

"Teach me your ways master, please mold this unworthy disciple." Said Ash prostration himself swayed by the spiel of Sir Gawain's propaganda.

**Ding!**

**You have gained Tittle:**

**Muscle Disciple **

**Str + 5 Vit + 10 while title is equiped.**

After their heartbreaking session of bromance, Sir Gawain and Ash began their training that could rival a certain green beast of Konoha and his green jumpsuit wearing apprentice.

Somewhere Far away, a shout of **"YOUTH!"** could clearly be heard.

The saying no Guts, no Glory suddenly made sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry explored explored Prontera, the main capital city of Garbanth where he was summoned. It was quite a huge city. It really would have been a great tour if not for the pheromones that Harry unconciously released when he's in an excited mood. He later found out about it and learned to control it after he was nearly molested by rabid fan girls left and right.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry about his pheromone predicament but he kept a bright outlook on the situation, there can't be a situation where there is such a bad thing as too many women right?.

With that thought Harry escaped the city and reached into a prairie. He innocently tripped over a rock while deep in thought and accidentally grabbed something soft and squishy like a boob.

"Squishy boob?." Harry said as he pressed harder.

"It feels like a boob, is it a boob?." Harry said and looked at what he grabbed.

"It's a slime." Harry said surprised.

_"If only slimes were girls."_ Harry said in thought.

"That's it, maybe I could tweak the slimes into slime girls, that would be awesome." Harry thought as he began to swoop in and brought twenty slimes for experimentation.

It took weeks of heavy modification before it became a success, there were lots of exploded slimes in Harry's make - shift lab he procured but it was totally worth it.

**Slime Biology lv 20 learned**

**Slime Bio engineering lv 15 learned**

**Slime Breeding lv 12 learned**

**Slime Girl Creation lv 5 learned**

**Imbued Magic/ Enchanting learned lv 25**

Finally Harry had the means to fulfill his other dream, to watch slime girls fight in the mud.

Harry giggled like a lunatic and bought a plot of land within the kingdom to satisfy his deviant desires. With a wave of his wand an arena was transfigurated and made. With a spell cast of aquamenti mud was created.

Harry gained some spectators curious on what he would do, then a bell rang, after that a slime girl was seen around parading in a skimpy cheerleader outfit raising a round 1 sign which confused the spectators much to Harry's delight.

After that, two contestant slime girls went to each side of the red and blue corner of the ring. The bell rang and the slime girls began to grapple and causing such a delightful scene for which Harry wholeheartedly enjoyed. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who enjoyed the scene as majority of the male populace and a select few females where cheering left and right. The sound of the cheers were music to Harry's ear and he was pleased with the result. By the end of the day, Harry was bombarded with questions and mainly some offers from the eccentric nobles who were interested to buy some of Harry's creation. Harry had no choice but to part on all his slime girls, they were so ridiculously popular like finding a fix or finding a needle in a haystack that it became a buzz among commoners and especially the nobles. On a side note, Harry made a killing of money _"Banzai, money, banzai, gold."_ Where Harry's thought on a successful experimentation.

**Bussiness Negotiation lv 25 learned**

**Trading lv 15 learned**

**Discount lv 14 learned**

**Overcharge lv 22 learned**

Harry attracted all kinds of attention, and gained some rather eccentric clients like some nobles ranging from a marquise, count, to duke and mostly slave traders and monster tamers.

Harry had to sneak away after his shady deals were through because he was rather popular and hounded by fans.

They never did find out that Harry was a hero, and though the actions of Harry, he was rather portrayed as a revolutionary sex god.

**Revolutionary opportunist Tittle gained.**

_"Thank god it wasn't a sex god tittle, let's not tempt fate."_ Harry thought as he scurried away in his family cloak which was rumored to hide from death.

Harry contemplated on his actions, he called in Doby, his faithful house elf and explained the situation to him. They exchanged inquiries and Harry instructed Doby on the business and political dealings of Avalon city after Dobby briefed Harry on the situation on Avalon because of his dissapeareance.

With that, Harry solved the problems in his city for now, he really thanked his idea to ward of a portion of the land for the elves to live off and to push outsiders which was bound to discover them.

Harry stared at his stats.

**Name: Harry Potter**

**Level: 15 [Transcended Class]**

**Occupation: Otherworldly/ innocent bystander turned hero, Wizard, The boy who has nine lives, Duke.**

**Equipment: Wizard apparel 2.0 w/ buttocks protection [ 9 tails ]**

**Skill: [xxxx]**

**Magic: [xxxxxxxx]**

_"Do I really need to train?."_ Where Harry's thoughts when he bumped into someone.

Harry looked at the offender and was flabbergasted, the offender had white hair and had a headband with the Kanji oil, he was also wearing Shinobi styled clothes and getta sandals.

"My God its the ero-sannin Jiraiya of the toad sage." Harry blurted out his otakuness.

"That's right." Jiraiya recovered after hearing his name, he also did some poses in between.

"What are you doing doing here? don't you have a spy network to run?." Harry pointed out to the sannin.

"Well yeah I do, I got stuck here while doing my seals experiment and it backfired on me, for some reason I can't reverse summon myself." Explained Jiraiya.

"By the way have you heard the rumors?, someone is selling slime girls in here I have got to get one or my name isn't Jiraiya."

"You pervert." Said Harry.

"Oh no." Harry groaned seeing what's going to happen next.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!." Jiraiya declared proudly.

"Yes, yes, now shoo, I've got to train here somewhere." Said Harry suddenly interested in training.

"You can't leave me here, you're the only one I know, plus the only one I can communicate to, I can't understand anyone lickity split." Explained Jiraiya.

"Liar, how do you explain you having heard rumors about the slime girl?."

"Ahh that, for some reason I can understand anything related to perverted stuff, my powers of pervertedness is truly magnificent."

"What kind of ridiculous power is that?, are we in a manga or light novel or something?... nevermind."

"So you'll help me?." Jiraiya said with a puppy dog eyes which was frankly disturbing when an adult male does it.

"Fine, grumble, grumble." Said Harry.

"Hurrray." Jiraiya said happily doing a fist bump in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**The Elemental Nation.**

**Hokage's Office**

"Any news on Jiraiya?." Asked Tsunade.

"We haven't heard from him Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune.

"Damn, the old guy finally croaked, hahahahahaha, he croaked." Laughed Tsunade.

"It's not that funny Tsunade-sama." Said Tsunade.

"Whatever, hmmm, who's going to train Naruto when Jiraiya's not here?." Asked Shizune.

"We could always stick him to Kakashi." Said Tsunade.

"Yes, that would be a great fallback plan, nice thingking Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune.

"I know, I know, hehehe, I'm a genious." Said Tsunade.

**Garbanth (Prontera)**

"Oi, oi, wake up you pervert." Said Harry.

"Ughhh, what?, I'm up, I'm up." Said Jiraiya.

"So what's our plan for the day?." Asked Jiraiya.

"Hmm, my plan was to sick you to the wolves, but I'd be feeling bad if the most renowned super pervert died by such and such." Said Harry.

"What!?, I just get no love, I know, I'll show you my Icha Icha sereies, that's sure to loosen your tight ass." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm sure it's interesting and all, but I've got places to be and people to attend to." Said Harry.

"Hmm, c'mon, show some pity in this old pervert, I know what will cheer you up, let's go find us some slime girls and have a good time." Said Jiraiya bribing Harry.

"Uhh, where are you supposed to find some slime girls huh?." Harry asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm a spy master, I know for a fact that there is a person here in this city that is capable of making slime girls. We'll just have to find him or her then beg silly till he or she agrees." Said Jiraiya.

"Really, that's your plan?, really?." Asked Harry.

"What?, don't look at me like that, it's a great plan." Replied Jiraiya.

"Will that really work?." Asked Harry

"What?, don't look at me like that, who could not like this handsome face?." Said Jiraiya grinning.

"Don't you mean your perverted face." Asked Harry.

"Exactly, whoever is behind those slime girls is a super pervert hands down, no-one turns down the bro-code of the super pervert, that's like the unwritten rule of the super pervert tittle." Explained Jiraiya.

"You must have a few screw loose with your reasoning Jiraiya." Replied Harry.

"Sane is for the weak, insane is the new fad, you're like one to talk, I'm pretty sure your crazy." Explained Jiraiya.

"Whatever gave you that idea?." Asked Harry.

"Well, you've been with me for more than 24 hours, nobody stays with me more than that many hours without turning into a pervert or turning insane, which means you're already insane to begin with." Explained Jiraiya proudly.

"There's no stopping you is there?." Asked Harry.

"You know it, now help me find the slime girl maker c'mon, I know you want to, I'll give you chocolate." Said Jiraiya.

"No." Said Harry

"C'mon, I know you want too, I bet you want some slime girls too." Coaxed Jiraiya.

"Of course I wanted some slime girls." Said Harry.

"See, I told you so." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm the one who created them after all." Explained Harry.

"..."

"What!." Shouted Jiraiya.

"..."

"You're lying, there's no way." Said Jiraiya disbelievingly.

"You're not lying?, tell me you're not lying, I'll lick you're balls if you're not lying." Said Jiraiya.

"No thanks, I don't swing that way." Said Harry.

"Oh, alright then, I don't know what came over me, I really don't like the prospect of licking another males balls...ever!." Said Jiraiya now realizing on what he said.

"Can you, would you please give me a slime girl pretty please with cherry on top." Begged Jiraiya.

"Ughhh, fine." Harry replied.

"Hurray!, it's P for the pervert baby." Said Jiraiya happily.

"Okay, okay, no need to be clingy, I'll lead you to my lab where I put my slime girls there." Said Harry.

Harry lead Jiraiya through the hustle and bustle of the city and made it to Harry's lab, Jiraiya was very fascinated opting to observe the new sights.

Harry opened the door and what greeted Harry shocked Jiraiya to his core, it was slime girls wearing a maid outfit.

"Tell me I've died and gone to heaven." Said Jiraiya.

"Welcome back master." Where the voices that greeted Harry and Jiraiya.

"Ohoh, a talking slime girl in maid uniforms, color me impressed." Said jiraiya making a perverted face.

"I could stay here forever, tell me I can stay here, please tell me I can." Asked Jiraiya pleadingly.

"Fine, you can stay in the guestroom where the slime girls can attend to your ahem* needs, but I expect you to return the favor by teaching me seals." Said Harry.

"You've got yourself a deal." Said Jiraiya happily ogling the slime girls.

And so began Harry's apprenticeship with Jiraiya using seals. It wasn't that very much different than runes, it just both strengthen the use of runes and it's uses.

**Runes lv 60 learned.**

Harry made many breakthroughs with the help of Jiraiya, Harry's rune works were now at master level.

Time passed until it was time to meet the four heroic summoned heroes of melromarc.

"Oh I can't wait to see Naofumi." Said Harry excitedly.


End file.
